forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Remorhaz
| type5e = Monstrosity | subtype5e = | alignment5e = Unaligned | challenge5e = | refs5e = | size4e = Huge | origin4e = Elemental | type4e = Beast | subtype4e = | alignment4e = Unaligned | refs4e = | size3e = Huge | type3e = Magical beast | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Usually neutral | challenge3e = 7 | refs3e = | alignment2e = Neutral | refs2e = | alignment1e = Neutral | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Low-light vision, darkvision | lifespan = 30 years | location = Arctic regions | language = | subraces = | climate = Cold | terrain = Desert | height = | length = 21–42 feet | wingspan = | weight = 10,000 lbs. | skincolor = Ice-blue | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = White | distinctions = | based = | first = ''Dragon'' #2 }} A remorhaz ( }} ), also known as a polar worm, was a monstrous beast resembling a cross between a worm and a centipede. A remorhaz was a creature that thrived in cold environments, particularly arctic regions. Description A remorhaz had leathery tough wings (which it could not use to fly), an insect-like head, and a 40 ft (12 m) scaly body. It was ice-blue in color, had dozens of legs, and its back glowed red with an inner fire that could melt all but the strongest of metals. It had horns along its body and dagger-like teeth. It naturally had very high magic resistance. Combat A remorhaz produced an incredible amount of heat, allowing it to take advantage of the vulnerability that many creatures in its native environment possessed. Its heat also allowed it to melt nonmagical weapons that struck its red-hot protrusions. A remorhaz liked to wait in ambush for its potential prey. When a living creature drew near, the remorhaz sprang from the ground and struck. It primarily used its teeth in combat, or swallowed its opponent whole and subjected it to its gizzard and fiery insides. Ecology The chitin of the remorhaz could be used to make chitin armor. The secretion of the remorhaz, called "thrym", was valuable to alchemists in making heat-related magical items. Remorhazes were sometimes tamed by frost giants of the Spine of the World, who used them as guardians. However, because the remorhazes were wild creatures, they were likely to turn on their masters at any time. Remorhaz eggs could be sold for the purpose of raising them as guards. The tribe of the White Worm honored the remorhaz as their spirit animal. Remorhazes were used by the monks of the Monastery of the Yellow Rose to test their disciples by riding them. Locations Remorhazes were found in the Cloud Peaks, Spine of the World, Icewind Dale, Anauroch's High Ice, the Great Glacier, the Endless Ice Sea, ,the Ice Mountains, the Ice Run, and the Glacier of the White Worm (named for the creatures). Remorhazes have also been spotted in the Fangs of the Cloud Peaks along the Trade Way. Varieties ;Opoboquo remorhaz: The Opoboquo remorhaz was a unique species of remorhaz was native to the Opoboquo Valley of the Keryjek Ridge. An Opoboquo remorhaz was only about 10 feet long, light green in color, and not nearly as hot as its cousins. Angulutiuns hunted the Opoboquo remorhaz to use its shell to make ''jakerek'', a fast caribou sled. Notable Remorhazes * Red Worm Appendix Gallery Neverwinter MMO - Creature - Web - Remorhaz.jpg|A promotional image for the Neverwinter Online. MHB2_wp07_1280_-_Remorhaz.jpg|Monster Manual 2 wallpaper LoDo1_Remorhaz.jpg|A remorhaz attacking Bruenor Battlehammer. Appearances ;Computer games: *''Icewind Dale'' *''Icewind Dale: Heart of Winter'' *''Icewind Dale II'' *''Neverwinter'' *''Secret of the Silver Blades'' * Treasures of the Savage Frontier ;Novels: *''Mortal Consequences'' (mentioned) *''Sojourn *Sword Play *The Giant Among Us'' Further Reading * * * * *''The Bloodstone Lands'' * *''The North: Guide to the Savage Frontier'' * * * * * * * References Category:Creatures found on Karpri Category:Creatures found in Stygia Category:Creatures found in the Frostfell